Cody and Duncan
'this article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Duncan. ' Overview Cody begins to develop a hatred towards Duncan after his return in Total Drama World Tour where he starts a new relationship with Gwen, who Cody had been obsessed with since the first season. Jealous and angry that he lost another chance to have Gwen, Cody constantly annoys and does whatever he can to hurt Duncan. He still flirts with Gwen and is most probably trying to steal her from Duncan. Initially, Duncan ignores him, but after a while, he loses his patience and retaliates back. However, their conflict also indirectly causes Gwen's elimination in Picnic at Hanging Dork. The conflict seems to be somewhat resolved as Duncan supported Cody in the finale. Total Drama Island Phobia Factor Cody makes fun of Duncan's fear by saying "Ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that!" in a mocking tone when Duncan admits his fear along with a few other contestants. Total Drama Action The Aftermath: IV Cody cheers for Duncan when he wins the million dollars. Total Drama World Tour Greece's Peices Early in the episode, Duncan calls Cody a "Dorkus" for saving him. Later, Cody is visibly shocked and upset when he discovers that Duncan kissed Gwen. When Duncan arrives on the scene, he makes fun of Cody's costume. In response, Cody punches Duncan knocking him out. Later, Cody seems proud when Sierra mentions how much his fans will love him for punching Duncan. Picnic at Hanging Dork Cody shoves Duncan off his emu, laughing and blowing a raspberry at him in response to his anger. When Duncan catches up to Cody, he immediately tries to punch him, only for Cody to duck and avoid it, leaving Duncan behind with a violent kangaroo. Duncan gives Cody another threat as the kangaroo beats him up, but Cody takes off laughing. Later, Cody flirts with Gwen, despite knowing that she and Duncan are partly together. Duncan eventually gets his revenge during the bungee-jumping challenge, by throwing an angry dingo at Cody as he approaches the cliff, causing Team Amazon to lose the challenge and Gwen to be eliminated. Niagara Brawls When Cody brings out the idea of Gwen coming back, Duncan agrees with him, stating that Gwen's return "wouldn't suck." Much to their disappointment, it was Blaineley instead. African Lying Safari In order to get rid of Alejandro, Duncan tries to form an alliance with Sierra by helping her to find Cody, but failed. During the elimination, Cody was seen leering at Duncan when Chris said the first vote went to Duncan. Rapa Phooey! When Cody comes across the giant stone statue of Duncan's head, he kicks it angrily and calls him a "Gwen stealer." Hawaiian Style Duncan is one of the many contestants to root for Cody in the finals despite their feud, although this is most likely to sit next to Gwen and because of his greater dislike for the other finalists. When Bridgette mentions Cody punching him in Greece, Duncan scoffs in annoyance and insists that he took a dive, only pretending to have been knocked out to make him feel better. Hawaiian Punch Duncan still roots for Cody in this episode and is shown to be mad, along with the rest of the peanut gallery (except Courtney and Tyler), when Alejandro causes Cody to get eaten by a shark and almost die. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts